


There Wolf

by Cuzosu



Series: Wolves and Losers [2]
Category: Iskryne Series - Elizabeth Bear & Sarah Monette, The Losers (2010), The Losers (Comic)
Genre: M/M, The obligatory Young Frankenstein side fic Iskryne calls for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27924466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuzosu/pseuds/Cuzosu
Summary: Some days, the Losers are not the elite team the brass think they are.
Relationships: Carlos "Cougar" Alvarez/Jake Jensen
Series: Wolves and Losers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044669
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	There Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Iskryne fandom is sadly lacking in Young Frankenstein references.

Jensen was beginning to regret ever watching Young Frankenstein with Cougar. He'd been about to ask where the hell the popcorn bowl had gone—into Roque's thieving hands, as it turned out—but he'd only gotten 'where' out when Sangre jumped over the couch and managed to land in both Jensen's AND Cougar's laps. So the hacker's query on popcorn was mangled into, “Where WOLF!” in startled, politely choked off imprecations, and instead of being the quiet and well-mannered person he was used to, the sniper deliberately misunderstood him.

Deliberately.

Brown eyes blinked guilelessly at him from under the hat. “There wolf,” he said obligingly, pointing at Sangre, who was happily thumping his tail against Jensen's side.

“What?” Jensen asked, blindsided by the reference because they were marathoning Blade and what the hell did wolves have to do with that series?

Pooch, however, got the reference—and guffawed loudly as Cougar pointed at Donna as SHE entered the room, again stating, “There wolf.” He did not find it nearly so tasteful a joke when, instead of pointing out a castle, the sniper jerked a thumb in their driver's direction and finished, “There asshole.”

Roque snickered because he tended to find Cougar's verbal sniping funny. Even Clay grinned.

Just to be contrary, Jensen sulked. “Turn a Young Frankenstein reference on me, yeah, you're funny. We'll see how funny you think it gets....” He trailed off ominously, continued sulking until Roque upended the latest half-empty popcorn bowl over his head.

Franklin Clay shook his head as his team—humans and wolves alike—once again demonstrated the qualities that made them living Losers instead of dead ones: teamwork, ability, and an utter lack of what most people considered common sense. The brawl crashed into three different walls and knocked off two pictures before somehow squeezing out the front door and falling off the porch. Clay couldn't decide if he was amused or appalled. “I can't figure out if I get paid to herd cats or raise children. Some days, this is NOT the elite team the brass fools itself into thinking it has.” There was a pause. “Scratch that, MOST days....”


End file.
